


Snow Fall

by storiesbeyondthestars



Series: Fluff Bingo [5]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff Bingo, M/M, Pre-Relationship, prompt: Snow Day, pure fluff, seriously, takes place somewhere in early S2 probably
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 04:50:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15789291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesbeyondthestars/pseuds/storiesbeyondthestars
Summary: Keith had to travel across the universe to see snow for the first time in his life.





	Snow Fall

**Author's Note:**

> On tumblr, drpepper-cult-leader requested **Klance for snow day**.

There were many reasons to be wary when they set down on a planet right after a fight with the Galra. Or, at least, that's what Keith thought. The first time they let their guard down, Sendak almost captured Voltron. Not to mention Lance almost died. The second time resulted in the theft of the Blue Lion, and Lance changed to a tree. (He saw a bit of a pattern here.)

That said, as they settled down on the planet they had chased the Galra from, he couldn’t help but be in complete awe. A thick layer of puffy, silver clouds covered the sky, the entire planet covered in a thick blanket of snow.

“Oh my god,” Pidge said, breath swirled up in front of her. Bless their suits for their ability to adapt to the temperatures around them. “They’re _Yeti_.”

Keith agreed. He always had an interest in myths and legends, and that included cryptids. He doubted many of them could exist naturally on Earth, but they could be aliens. With how many planets they visited at this point, it wouldn't surprise him at all if Mothman was from another world.

He started to think that he was onto something. The people of this world, who Coran called the Yethid people, definitely looked Yeti.

That should have been the thing that amazed Keith most, it really should have. Or perhaps the festival the aliens invited them to. Or how the buildings were all constructed with only stone and ice. Instead, he couldn't help but stare at the snow.

Keith had to travel across the universe to see snow for the first time in his life. Well, okay, he saw pictures and videos before, but he had never actually seen it like this.

He shifted forward to look at a snow sculpture more closely. A snowball streaked by where he stood a moment before, and slammed into the side of Allura’s head instead.

She let out an undignified squawk and wheeled around. Azure eyes simmered with  annoyance. “Lance!”

Keith looked around to see Lance, who stared back at them with wide, almost terrified eyes. He laughed weakly and raised a hand, “Hey, Allura. I was aiming for Keith?”

Allura stared at him for a tense moment. Then she swooped down to the ground, bundled some snow in her hands, and tossed it at Lance’s face. She hit him head-on.

Everyone was silent, and then the Yethid leader declared, “Snow battle!”

The Yethid people around him stopped what they were doing and went for the snow. Just like that, a giant snowball war had begun.

(Apparently, it would have been rude not to take part, so needless to say, they all joined in.)

Keith couldn’t stop the smile that was grew across his features.  He weaved around the other Paladins, as well as the Yethid people.

He looked one way, and aimed a snowball at Shiro. He didn't pay attention to where he moved to, and slammed into someone else on accident.

He yelped as they both slid on the ground, toppled down a nearby hill, and rolled. As the world spun around him, Keith made out the blue armour on the person that rolled with him. At some point, their helmets flew off of them and rolled a few feet away.

He grunted as he slammed into a snowbank on his back, and Lance’s weight landed on top of him. There was a pause, and then both of them burst into hysterical laughter.

Lance pushed himself up on his forearms, and down at Keith. In turn, Keith shook with amusement.

A few more chuckles slipped out of his lips as he stared up at Lance.    Then he latched onto something a little beyond him. Keith’s eyes widened. “It’s snowing.”

Lance looked up, and stared at the large, puffy snowflakes that started to fall around them. He rolled off of Keith, and sat beside him instead as he stared up at the sky. “Wow.”

Keith sat up, and didn't want to admit that he missed Lance’s warmth for reasons he didn’t _really_ want to think about. Not right now. He stood up, and stared at the sky in awe. “It’s _amazing_.” Behind him, Lance stood and tried to take a step towards him, only to slip and stumble. Keith shot around and grabbed onto him to keep him upright. “You good?”

“Yeah.” Lance nodded his head. He looked anywhere but at him as his cheeks turned red. “Never seen snow before, Mullet?”

Keith shook his head, aware that he still held onto Lance’s arms. “No. I grew up in the desert, and it can get cold at night but this…I’ve never seen this before. I’ve never even been to an ice rink before. The closest I saw were pictures and the things in simulations at the Garrison.”

Lance stared at him for a moment, no doubt surprised by Keith’s detailed answer. Keith surprised himself at how much he shared. Still, it made the other boy smile. “I’ve been skating, but I’ve never seen it actually snow either.” Keith looked up at him with interest. “I grew up in Cuba, and then moved to the Garrison. Hunk was lucky, he got to travel to see it.”

“Oh, right.” Keith was once again reminded that he didn’t _know_ all the other Paladins all that well. He didn’t like that, but it was so hard to open up more. He could try though. This was something pretty harmless to talk about. “I know it’s just frozen water, but it’s…I dunno. Beautiful?” He looked up at the sky, and once again held out his hand to catch a snowflake and stare at it closely. This kind of snow looked even more shimmery than the pictures of snow from Earth. It had almost an iridescent gleam to it, which made everything feel almost dream-like, it was weird.

“Yeah, it is.” Lance’s breathless voice made him look up. Keith was a bit taken back to see the fond expression on the other boy’s face as he stared back.

He couldn’t stop himself. Keith took in the way the snowflakes glittered where they stuck to Lance's hair and eyelashes. His cheeks warmed a bit. It didn’t help that his other hand had remained on Lance’s arm the entire time.

They stared at one another, and Keith had to smile back.  For a brief moment, it was like nothing else existed except for them.

That was until they heard Hunk as he called out from somewhere up above them.

Keith blinked. “We should get back to the others.” With reluctance, stepped away, and went to pick up both of their helmets. He handed Lance’s over to him.

“Yeah.” Lance put the helmet on, and took a few steps towards the hill, but got only a couple feet before he slid back down. Lance stared at the hill for a moment before looking at him sheepishly. He reached out, and took Keith’s hand into his. “I may need some help getting up the hill.”

Keith’s eyes widened  with surprise, but then he smiled and squeezed Lance’s hand. “We can help each other up.”

They stepped forward, and worked as a team to climb up the slippery slope together.

**Author's Note:**

> Click here to see my rules for [Fluff Bingo](https://storiesbeyondthestars.tumblr.com/post/177246760368/since-itll-probably-be-a-while-before-i-get).
> 
> Click here to see my rules for [Bad Things Happen Bingo](https://storiesbeyondthestars.tumblr.com/post/177253571758/here-is-your-card-for-bad-things-happen-bingo).


End file.
